The Mystery of the Technos
by Perished Hope
Summary: Some weird thing that I wrote up about the new attributes I made for digimon--the Technos, Atomics and Electrons. Weird.


The Mystery of the Technos The Past behind the Technos and the Three Evils *~*~*  
  
Notes to remember: The Techno calander is very much different from the human calander. The seasons come in two only-- the Hot season indicating Dimurus for the fire lord who shared his powers with the Horadrim. The spring season is Terricha for the Terra wind that blows through the plains Avalar every 200 years, abound that season. There is no cold season on Prosper.  
  
The gateway which connects the Digital world to Prosper is a cannal through time which leads through the two star constallations of Uris and Detris. The constallation of Uris demonstrates the perfect part of the society of the Technos, whereas the constallation of Detris represents the weaker half of the Techno race.  
  
Time is measured in a different way on Prosper. 1,000 years is equivalent to 1 Ruu. (RUUH) Therefore, 100 ruus is 100,000 years. A Yuu is 1/2 Ruu. Therefore, it is 500 years. Tuu's are 1/4 of a Ruu. The chart of metrics is listed below.  
  
1 ruu = 1,000 years 1 yuu = 500 years, 1/2 ruu 1 tuu = 250 years, 1/4 ruu, 1/2 yuu 1 huin = 100 years 1 shar = 50 years 1 dnob = 1 month 1 choo = 1 week 1 yaar = 1 day 1 dnas = 10 hours  
  
1 Gnash = 1,000,000 lightyears  
  
A yaar on Prosper is equivalent to two dnas, or 20 hours in a day. Like Earth, there are 7 days in a choo.  
  
** About 12,000,000 ruu ago, there lived a species who were called -- according to the ancient markings on the crashed ship-- the Tnarians. The Tnarians were a very scientific race, and not much was known about them except for they had technology unlike anything humans or digimon have ever seen. They were strangely intellegent creatures, though. It appears according to Techno history that they were traveling through the solar system of Narr (the solar system in which the planet of Prosper is located in) when a technological mistake occured, and this was charted as the first mistake made by the perfect race of Tnarians. The Tnarians on that ship were the last survivors from a catastrophic explosion on their home planet-- Tnaris.  
  
The Solar system of Narr is 1.5 billion gnash away from the Milky whey. It has two suns -- one burns gold and the other silver-- and there are 12 planets that circle it. The golden burning sun burns carbon dioxide and methane, whereas the silver burning sun burns elements consiting of chlorine and iodine. When these particular elements are combined with the sun-rare gas of Rellish (ree-lash) they emit a gold or silver hue.  
  
The Tnarian's space ship crash landed on the world of Prosper, perhaps by chance or by fate. There, the world was nothing but a mifty volcanic collection of chains of land from which lava flowed underneigh 20-7. The Tnarians didn't exactly have a destination in mind when they had gone out that day, but the writings tell that when they crash landed on the world of Prosper, they instantly saw it as a catalysk for their genetic experiments.  
  
On Prosper, they created a species of creatures they deemed as perfect. This race-- which was called the Golden race-- was perfect in every way, poster and form. However, being perfect, no thoughts of bad crossed their minds, nor the thought of reproduction, and despite how the Tnarians attempted to save their creation, the Golden Race died out when they all died of old age-- which was about 2 yuu, or 1 ruu.  
  
Angry but determined, the Tnarians set out their next creations, the Silver race, and they began to prosper adequietly. However, this time since the trait of perfection was not introduced to the Silver race, this race of creatures became corrupted and turned on their masters. Sadly, in the end, the Tnarians had to kill their wickedly evil creations.  
  
About 1-1.5 ruu went by when the Tnarians decided to try to bring to life another race. By this time they had shaped the world to a suitable home for their newest creations. There were feilds a plenty, oceans, waterfalls, and a lifestyle which reflected that of Earth. Only one volcano remained from the almost 1,000 volcanos that had been there when the Tnarians first crashed on Prosper. This volcano-- which was later named the Great Volcano and played a significant part in the production of the Technos-- was later burnt out about fifteen hundred ruu after the Silver Race was created.  
  
This last race was called the Bronze race. The bronze race wasn't perfect, nor were they wickedly evil, and they satisfied the Tnarians, for the Tnarian's time was running short-- and they knew it. The average Tnarian lived from about 16,000 ruu to 20,000 ruu. Most of the Tnarians on the crashed ship were 400 ruu to 12000 ruu. They were only a handful-- 12 Tnarians survived from Tnaris to be precise.  
  
After the last Tnarian died out about 16000 Ruu after the Bronze race was created, the Bronze race began to develop the instinct of mischeve, perfection and requirement. Eventually, the Bronze race split up into three races-- these three races being the Technos, the Electrons and the Atomics.  
  
The Technos were a race of perfectionists, if something wasn't perfect, there was no question about it-- it had to be evil or not right in some way. Therefore, the Technos developed a methid of destroying those who landed upon their clutches that were not perfect-- in other words, they sacrificed non-perfect creatures around them to the spirits of the Tnarians, which they believed prospired throughout the ages in the lands which they called their own.  
  
The Electrons were a corrupt race, they cared nothing about the safety of others or theirselves. Being called Electric in mind, is where they adopted the name of Electrons. For a while, however, they called themselves the Cadalysks, for they believed they inspired the other two races to do evil. Despite the fact they were evil without bound, the Electrons were talented in the arts and could convent music and artwork that was beyond all imagination to standard humans and digimon.  
  
The Atomics were a race of busy little creatures. They did most of the architectual building-- which included huge collesuiums to pyramids to grand halls and much more-- they were the impressive builders of the Prosper world. They built the large fortresses around the Great Volcano, and most importantly-- they cared for the earth. Nor of the two other races interested the Atomics, and therefore they were neutral to most perspectives in the great war between the Technos and the Electrons.  
  
It seemed for many ruu that the three races seemed to be living in peace. Eventually, the huge land mass that made up Avalar -- the continent on Prosper-- became many smaller plot points that depended on each other as the one before it did. In the dead center of the large continent of Avalar was a science lab created by the Tnarians that was sealed off by great magic until the Technos broke the spell and gained access to weapons that virtually produced no end of power.  
  
Surrounding the science lab was a vast tropical land, filled with many, many exotic creatures. The trees in the tropical land sometimes reached a good 12 miles above sea level. This tropical land was an intersection between the deserted lands of the Atomics to the great buildings of the Technos. Often if in a high tree, one would see the capacity around to the Nemo fields. This tropical area was called the Teo Rainforest.  
  
Beyond the tropical land was a good circle of miles and miles of a field which was full of rare Nemo fruits, fruits that came in a variety of colors and flavors that represented the rainbow. If seen from above, this feild would represent a sign that was seen commonly in the ancient writings in the crashed ship found many ruu after the Bronze race split up. This lush grassland was called the Nemo feilds.  
  
In a small corner around the central south part of Avalar there lay the Thorus Swap, which contained the inhabitants of the Geer race, who were unknown to all knowledge by the Bronze race until late in the 12th centrury- - which was called the Forsaken times, due to the huge bloody massacre that happened over Avalar. The wet and putrid swamp named after the Geer leader Thorus contained many medical plants which had various effects-- the white lulans relieved pain whereas the deathcaps brought painful death in 1.5 dnas.  
  
Circling the outer edge of Avalar were the Forbidden oceans. These oceans were full of chemical toxins which could mutilate any creature based on carbon or nitrogen. Creatures of great power lay deep within the caverns of the waters of the Forbidden oceans. Eventually, however, discoveries were made in the forbidden oceans to lead to many break throughs. Treasures of great value lay in these waters-- from magical shells which granted great powers to rare sands which if put on a bleeding wound or pained area would instantly soak up all pain and heal the fractured sector.  
  
The Prosper lake made up 10% of the landmass near the center of Avalar, near the outskirts of the Nemo fields. The Prosper lake was a huge reserver which had many canals that leaded to other smaller lakes beyond the break of existance. There were tales that if one of these canals were followed, and the destination of beyond reality was actually visited, one could never leave.  
  
**LINA ENDED HERE**  
  
The Great Volcano lay near the western part of Avalar. It was of huge proportians, and from no where in the distance of Avalar was it possible to see this monument fully. Either its height or base would not be visible to the eye. Every few ruu it would spurt a great lake of lava. Inside the volcano, the Atomics (they were a very curious species, and that leaded them to their demise) built a series of passageways made of a metal that was found in the Forbidden oceans that would not melt in the tempertures inside the volcano which could soar over 1,000 degrees. The Great Volcano is located within Char.  
  
There was a sizable area outside the Nemo fields and the Teo Rainforest called the Tsubu woods. This consisted of natural plantlife which changed dramatically throughout the seasons. Some of the more remarkable creatures seen there were the Z-rex, who's roar could be heard on the other side of Avalar if it bellowed loud enough. Other creatures inculded treekats, little frisky furry winged creatures that lived in the trees, palmsnakes, snake-like creatures with heads that resembled flowers and trumpetfish, which were flat-like fish which made so much a din that it was remarkably amazing. Plants included the exotic Twulips, lip-shaped flowers of a blood- red hue. These Twulips would sing beautiful but mysterious melodies to lure creatures over, for they were predators, and there the creatures met their demise in the teeth of the Twulips. If kept at a distance, singing with the Twulips wasn't the worst idea.  
  
There was a barren, ash-like land called Char where the Tsubu woods ended. This outstretch of land resembled a desert, yet was more of an ash like substance that littered the ground. Desert-like creatures inhabited this area. This area was the favorable lands of the Atomics, for there were no trees or natural things that would be in the way of their architectual building. Because of this advantage, the Atomics favored Char over all the other sectors in Avalar.  
  
Outside the rim of the Great Volcano was a small patch of land about 12 miles across that was a small field-- but this one held exotic flowers and plants that could be found no where else in the universe. This small patch of land was called Mystery voyar.  
  
Later on, the Atmoics discovered an underground shaft that leaded from Char to the Prosper lake -- technically half way across the continent of Avalar. Within this shaft was great abundance of golden material and pottery made by the Golden race, as well as demonic hygroglyfics and spellbooks left by the Silver race. Near the dead center of the shaft is a giant statue of the Tnarian leader-- Tral-- who sits upon a thrown of gold and silver. Any creatures of the Bronze race who stand before this statue instantly become in a trance. This is called the Great Shaft.  
  
The rest of the land which surrounds the Prosper lake is simply short grassland which would be part of the Nemo fields except it contains not any Nemo bushes. Therefore, it is simply there to be there. This land was unnamed, and to date still remains unnamed. It is usually reffered to as the "Outskirts of Prosper Lake."  
  
The Technos soon became very adapt to all the spots on Avalar. They quickly drew up maps of the land, though they suspected something lay beyond the Forbidden oceans, but dared not to explore that far. The Electrons-- however-- were secretly making an alliance with the Gaar, making foolish promises to destroy the Technos in an all-out war, and the Gaar would be able to rule a siginificant part of Avalar provided they join. The Atomics were aware of this-- but spoke they did not.  
  
The Atomics were hoping to be neutral throughout the constant bitings between the Technos and Electrons. This method didn't work as well as they presumed. In some way, the Technos or Electrons would force them to join on some dormant side, despite what their good will wanted. Often times the Atomics would flee to the Great Volcano's passages, and there they discovered the Great Shaft.  
  
The Atomics were stronger then they thought. They had the privledge of great punishment indicators, many Atomics could take more punishment then either of the two races, but they figured it was a development through time that allowed them to build without such pain of smashing. Eventually they became very strong creatures. Despite what their strength was, as they built strength, their defense was left to ravage, and therefore the Atomics forever had impressive strength and attack capabilities yet poor defense.  
  
The Technos were the same way. They didn't have very good defense, but they believed in a single thought-- the best defense was good offense. Dead creatures do not cause damage, and that was a fact they learned soon enough. Due to that folly belief (which was true, but its still rediculous they did this) they neglected their defense and bostured their offense to unbelieveable levels, over the 1,000s of ruu, they became stronger and stronger until practically invincible.  
  
The Electrons were up to the same ideas, also. However, they worked on defense as well as offense. Due to this, their offense wasn't as powerful as the Technos', but their defense was incredible, for that was that they worked on bostering. While the Technos poured their experiance into attack methods, the Electrons worked on Armor class. With this, both races built up various scores of dexterity and vitality, as well as magic and strength.  
  
None of the twos' strength matched the Atmoics', though. It was their misjudgement that lead to their downfall. The Electrons were attempting to persuade the Atomics to join their side to defeat the Technos, and rule the land. The Atomics wished not to do any fighting. Unlike the Technos and Electrons, they still followed the rules of the Bronze race-- no fighting. They programed themselves to not be capable of fighting, though their strength could of easily blown away both species.  
  
When the Electrons heard of the decline to alliance by the Atomics, they figured one thing-- "If you will not fight, then you must die as well." Indeed action was taken against the Atomics. The Technos remained neutral as they watched their Atomic brethern be slaughtered in the millions by the Electrons. It took one yuu before all the Atomics all over Avalar were murdered, and the Atomic race ceized to exist to any further extent.  
  
The Technos were furious. They had suspected that the Electrons were up to no good on the first attack on the Pyramid of Geuninity-- the Atomics' newest structure which was in the shadow the the Great Volcano. The Technos believed that the Electrons had just murdered their own brethern. What didn't occur to them however was that it was partly their fault-- they had done nothing about it. Therefore, they declaired war on the Electrons.  
  
This was the moment the Electrons had been waiting for, for many thousands of ruu. Their sadism and skills would prove to be helpful, they believed. They quickly decided they didn't need any help against the Technos, and simply massacred all the Gaar in the swamp in which they inhabited, and literally tore up the swamp itself.  
  
That last move infuriated the Technos. The Gaar had been at peace with them, or so they seemed. The Technos led the first attack on the nearby Electron fort of Nerrin Brock, which was on the coast of the Forbidden Oceans, near the outskirts of the Nemo Fields. There the two races started the longest, deadlest war in Prosper's history.  
  
Billions of Technos and Electrons died in that war, which was named Pride's Onslaught, by the Technos later on, who realized that the war itself was fought only in the face of pride. In the end, none of the two races won the war, for the war was fought deliberatly through pride, and in that in which no species could ever win, from being spawned from the same race-- the Bronze race.  
  
Near the middle of the war, a small group of Technos and Electrons fled to the Great Shaft, seeking peace between the two races. There were about sixty of them all together, and together they formed the Horadrim.  
  
The Atomics had left the Great Shaft partially finished in excavating, and therefore the Horadrim finished off the works, discovering the many gold and silver treasures and the pearl beauties and goodness knows what else inside the great shaft. It was they who discovered the great statue of the leader of the Tnarians. It was that discovery which led the Horadrim to believe that this war was going against everything that their creators that intended them to believe. From that moment on, they considered the chiles, which were gold-silver catlike creatures to be the spirits of the Tnarians themselves.  
  
The Horadrim declaired that the war the Technos and Electrons was pure folly. Both the races stopped at that point, and declaired the Horadrim members as 'fools who commited the crime of treason' (and other crimes that were never defined.) Both races amended to capturing the Horadrim members and executing them in brutal ways.  
  
The survivors of this insane act by the Technos and Electrons binded together still, despite the threats on their lives. They dissapeared for 1 yuu, to study the dark arts and learn extremely powerful magic. Later on, they reappeared again on the edge of the Nemo fields, as masked black riders who sought to capture the three demons who plagued the lands.  
  
Eventually, the Technos realized the war they were fighting was going no where. They proposed a peace treaty, and the Electrons happily accepted it. They, too, saw that the war was doing nothing in right or wrong of the situation. Both species lived in peace in the rememberance of the Atomics who were caught in the middle of a bloody terrorism that they had nothing to do with.  
  
Peace didn't last forever. Three corrupted members -- also brothers-- of the Electron race began to sew chaos all over Avalar. Their exact names were never specified in ancient writing, but it was said that they represented three ancient devils the Tnarians wrote about-- Baal, Diablo and Mephisto. The three lords of evil adopted the names.  
  
The lord of destruction, Baal, became a twisted creature that enjoyed nothing other than the destruction of generally anything. He marveled in the killing of innocence, which was his favorite flavor-- innocence dying-- and most importantly, sewing destruction upon all the areas of Avalar.  
  
The lord of hatred, Mephisto, who was the oldest of the three brothers, hated all and all hated him. He killed for no reason, and enjoyed it too. He had a streak of sadism that ran through him. He cared not for anything or anyone. All he wanted was to see hatred, and lots of it.  
  
The youngest brother was called Diablo, and was the lord of terror. His name struck terror into the hearts of both the Technos and Electrons-- the Electrons mostly, they were ashamed they had created these vile betrayers. He cared nothing for his brothers nor of anyone else, but he was not a heartless killer. He killed only those who he believed he must get revenge on.  
  
The Horadrim returned at this point, full of magic and determination to stop these villians who were destroying the peace. The group of Horadrim leaders-- nine of them to be exact-- split up in groups of three and tracked down each of the brothers.  
  
When the three Horadrim members determined to destroy Baal eventually caught up to him and found him, Baal was pleased. He wanted them to destroy him. He would then feed off of that terrible mistake by the Horadrim. The Horadrim didn't see this, and despite Baal's sadistic warnings, they drove a golden knife through him, and instantly he was killed.  
  
The three that were hunting Mephisto found him too, out in Char trying to sew chaos on some nomadic Techno tribe. They hated him with all their mind, and Mephisto knew it too. He enjoyed feeling their hatred for him burn. He thrived off of it. When they killed him, they began to feel something was going to go wrong. They dismissed it and set off against the last brother.  
  
Though Diablo wasn't the oldest, he wasn't as stupid as his brothers. He kept distance, and for one point, dissapeared completely for about 1 shar. They found him, locked in a pyramid, chanting ancient evil demonic spells from a spellbook left by the Silver race, that he had stolen from the Great Shaft. There, they killed him.  
  
The three brothers of evil didn't stay dead, none the least. Though their physical body was dead, their spirits were left to thrive on the mortal bodies of the two remaining species left. They haunted the Technos and Electrons until that one day in which a physical form could be adopted.  
  
As many shars passed by, the three spirits of the dead evil lords grew stronger. Their psychic capabilties strengthened, and it was like a new prospect of the world they were in! Instantly Baal began to feed off of the destruction that was happening every day in Prosper.  
  
Destruction happened every day, and Baal thrived on it all. There was no getting around it. Mephisto started feeding off of all the hatred in Prosper, and eventually reached universes around, and began to feed off of the hatred there too. Hatred was the strongest of the evils, as Mephisto was the oldest. He great extremely strong, but without a physical body he could do nothing but invoke hatred in others.  
  
Diablo started feeding off of the terror that creatures emmited. Terror was a normal emotion. If a creature didn't fear, it didn't survive. Diablo quickly learned this, and was always in the right place at the right time to gain more and more power.  
  
Baal started destroying bonds between creatures that were alive. He first tried the concept of destroying friendship between two creatures-- usually a Techno and a Techno or an Electron and an Electon-- and he succeeded, too. As he destroyed the bonds between the creatures, Mephisto began to thrive off of their hatred. Their hatred for their previous friends, their hatred for Baal, their hatred for themselves-- it didn't matter, Mephisto thrived on it all.  
  
Baal soon began to notice that destruction came at a better cost when he destroyed the bonds of love between two creatures. Mephisto was pleased. Both he and Baal despised love-- it was a sickly emotion that disgusted both. Diablo simply didn't care. He only wanted more and more power, and vengance.  
  
As Baal began destroying the love between creatures, Mephisto slowly became extremely powerful from the intense hatred that was caused when a love bond was broken up. For a while-- about 1/2 yuu-- the two began to work together, as Baal would destroy a bond and thrive off of it, and Mephisto would enjoy the hatred between the two creatures, and cause others to be full of hatred, therefore making Baal's job easier.  
  
Mephisto was only the lord of hatred. He couldn't destroy bonds without Baal's help. Baal couldn't invoke hatred without Mephisto's help. Together, they made an excellent team. They destroyed many, many bonds of friendship and love, tearing apart those who believed they were 'best friends for life,' or 'perfect soulmates.' Diablo, however, had turned to the fear in animals, which he became powerful also over, for animals' fear never was calmed, it continued forever and Diablo only made that worse.  
  
About 1 ruu after the three had their physical bodies killed, then became powerful enough to be able to possess creatures lower than themselves. They each chose a simple Techno or Electron host, and infested their mind. Often times they would get volunterry hosts and they would take them with open arms. However, many were not volentary. They had to be forced into their captivation.  
  
All three of the brothers had the power to possess any creature. Their spirits were erected high about the natural world, looking down on the creatures below. They had believed it would be 'like old times', but indeed it was not. They could gain a physical body for a maximum of two choo. The spirits couldn't remain in the body longer than that. Their presence invoked speedy ageing or inhanced problemary things, such as cancer would kill quicker or a simple bleed would bleed unstopping until the creature bled to death.  
  
Every body that the three evils possessed died. There simply wasn't anything that could be used to get around that. The vessels must come to the spirits, or they must infest the vessels. There were two ways of catalysking the spirits-- getting infested or giving up your soul.  
  
If one was infested, then one would suffer the same consequinces as the speedy deaths in two choo. If one gave up their soul, then the soul would for all eternity belong to the dark lord, and if he wished, he could use that soul to invoke practical debates and michevious things on the physical body. There was a chance for a soul giver to be infested, and that was a practical thing, and the soul giver would be at the same fate as that who was infested.  
  
The Horadrim had been residing deep within the Great Shaft the whole time. As they were notified that the three great evils had returned, they quickly turned to something new to destroy them once and for all. As it seemed that these creatures were not of this world, they had to use a weapon that was not of this world too.  
  
Dimurus was a fire lord who was an ancient ansestor of the Atomics, immortal and living in the Great volcano, where he forged great weapons which he sold to passbyers. The Horadrim seeked his assitance, and the fire lord accepted. He shared his power and knowledge with the Horadrim survivors and from there they were to find the great tomes which spoke of the creation of the Bronze race, the Silver race, and the Golden race.  
  
The Horadrim didn't know what to do. So, they began wandering as the population of the Technos and the Electrons dwindled rapidly. Both species would of been eraticated all together if not for the discovery made by the leader of the Horadrim in these times-- Decard Kain.  
  
Kain was an immortal survivor of the Horadrim massacre that happened many ruu before. His family had been destroyed by the Technos and Electrons, which drove him to madness. Often times, he would kill anyone in his path, as he felt they were somehow related to those who killed his family. He was called Killer Kain, sometimes.  
  
Kain, however being a madman, wasn't stupid. He was extremly smart, and yet cursed to never be able to die, to join up with his family in the stars. He discovered the wrecked ship of the Tnarians from many, many ruu ago, near the vacant shores of the Forbidden ocean, nearby the Nemo fields, a place where no creature had ever discovered before.  
  
The ship was under a spell that was, by chance, the reason that Kain had found it. The ship had a spell under it which went as follows: Only at sunset, to the second horizen can this ship be seen, for exactly on the Horizen it shall not be seen, unless seen without the sun, as it is about to rise in the morning sky.  
  
That was roughly translated as Kain discovered the ship. There, he found the ancient texts and the diaries of the Tnarians which spoke of the Golden race, the Silver Race, and the Bronze race. Kain never expected a discovery like this. He soon learned exactly what he needed to use to capture the lords of evil once and for all-- soul stones.  
  
The soul stones were a circlet of small diamond shaped red crystals that were embedded on a necklace. To use their power properly, they must be removed. The soul stone was capable of capturing up to four souls at once, in a single stone. Kain grabbed the ancient spellbook that lay near the soul stone circlette and ran back to his group of Horadrim members, to simply turn to look back, and see that the ship had vanished.  
  
The ship had vanished for another 12,000,000 ruu.  
  
Kain didn't know how to pronounce the demonic symbols embedded in the spellbook, but he soon learned how to for the spellbooks by the Silver race were of a ratherly simmilar text. He soon conjured up the spell that was appropriate to capture the three demons. Satisfied, he memorized the spell and hid the spellbook deep in the Great Shaft to not be disturbed.  
  
Kain ventured out to capture Baal first, just as his decendants had done before. He encountered the demon in a ritual of destruction, and conjured up the spell. Baal wasn't sure what to expect, so he cast himself down into his newly formed physical form. Kain was intimidated, but he continued on with his spell, trying to the best of his ability to dodge balls of lava, lighting and magic.  
  
Kain got the spell right, and the soul stone he had brought with him began to react. Baal didn't know of the stone stones, and he was amused by the fact that the timely sorceror was trying to intimidate him with a rock. Kain, however, knew what he was doing, and the soul stone erupted from the protective hold in the circlet, and exploded in front of Baal, instantly killing his physical form. The black red mist of his evil soul was stored in the soul stone, as it dropped to the floor. The indentures where Baal's physical form fell left a triangle, and that became the demonic sign of the lord of destruction.  
  
Kain was overjoyed. He never expected that the soul stones would actually work. He pursued Mephisto for 3 yuu and finally captured Mephisto too, in a soul stone. Where Mephisto's snake-like demon physical form fell, a pentagram embedded the floor, burning the red of his hatred. The pentagram became Mephisto's sign.  
  
Diablo, again, was ready for Kain. He knew exactly what Kain was up to, and he decided to act against it. He rose an army of undead soldiers of the Horadrim men and women who were slaughtered, and the billions that were killed in the great war between the Technos and the Electrons. From them, he created a fashionable demonic army which sewed chaos upon the land of Avalar as Kain shuddered in fear, unknowing he was feeding Diablo in the act.  
  
Eventually, Kain understood it was up to him to capture the demon. He had the two soul stones of Baal and Mephisto back in the circlet, and it wasn't complete until the third was placed. The circlette itself seemed like a prophecy. Kain set out to capture Diablo once and for all.  
  
By that time, Diablo had grown strong enough to resist the soul stone to some extent. He was still captured when Kain invoked the spell on him, but part of him remained out. The soul stone fell from Kain's hands and to the ground, were it dissapeared in the dark soil to the center of Prosper, to be found many ruu later.  
  
Both Baal and Mephisto hadn't given up. Without the circlette complete, their power could not be harnessed and controlled. The two drove Kain even deeper into madness, as he sought out innocent people and had them brutally executed. Eventally, the members of the Horadrim had to rob him of his immortality, with an ancient immortality spell, and sadly, they were forced to kill him.  
  
Weakened, Kain was infested by Mephisto and Baal, invoking them to speak under Kain's dying breath. They called down a dark curse upon Avalar and all of Prosper, and swore that the Horadrim would serve them in darkness forever. There, Kain died.  
  
Without Diablo, Baal and Mephisto couldn't curse Avalar as they suspected. However, their treachery continued, as they killed more and more, mentally murdering thousands of Technos and Electrons over the ruu. Then, an old member of the Horadrim, the last to be exact, found the soul stone Diablo had.  
  
This last member-- Perrid Kain, decendand of Dekard Kain-- was determined to find Baal and Mephisto, so he may complete his grandfather's work. When he did find them, he placed Diablo's soul stone in the circlette, and buried it under the desecrated cathedral that the Horadrim had built near the Great Shaft.  
  
Baal, Mephisto, and Diablo were together again.  
  
The new Kain wasn't immortal like his grandfather. He died soon, of a disease of unknown origin. This amused the three evils. They figured their captor would be there to watch them forever and for all eternity. This would be easier then they suspected.  
  
They had much time to plan out exactly what they were going to do. First, they combined their powers to create a rip in time and space to connect to a world that was simmilar to the makeup of Avalar-- it was called the Digiworld, and was inhabited by stupid creatures that had not fully developed yet. The three brothers found this easy prey. Concentrating their power, they infested one last person, Gural Doras.  
  
They had now found their ticket out of this hellhole to cause chaos in a whole new place. They figured there was no point to this pathetic land of Avalar anyways. Using their remaining powers, they got the Technos and Electrons to hate each other again, and another war broke out. Doras carried the circlette through the portal and the three evils were never heard from on Prosper again. They had simply disspeared from all existance.  
  
Or so they thought. As the Techno and Electron races murdered each other, a group of Technos had stumbled across the portal in mid close, and traveled through it too, after Doras. The Technos landed in the Digiworld.  
  
The Techno's weren't digimon. They were simply aliens from another solar system, another existance. They didn't get along well with the stupid creatures in the digiworld at the moment. Everything there was immature, and the Technos knew it too. They created their own reality, called it the Universal Digiworld, and vowed they would never let it fall under the prying eyes of any of the creatures around them.  
  
The UD was created to took ratherly like Avalar. The handful of Technos sadly realized that the latest war had totally destroyed all of Avalar, and even if they could, there wouldn't be much of a planet to return to. So, they decided to adapt. They learned all about the digimon inhabitants of the new and exotic world they had appeared in.  
  
Doras died shortly after the inburst of the three evils into the Digiworld. Before they had come, the digimon had lived in peace and solitary conditions. Baal brought Destruction, and the digimon became interested in warfare. Mephisto brought Hatred. Digimon had known no hatred in their previous days. Now, life seemed to be full of it. Someone somewhere was to be hated for some reason. Diablo bought terror. Fear and Terror were two emotions the digimon had never experianced, but now they had.  
  
The Technos, in their own little reality, began to adapt fast. Like all Technos, they had the power to adjust to suit their surroundings, and they learned everything they needed to know about Digimon. They learned of types and all that good stuff. Knowing about Data, Vaccine and Virus, they named their race after they had been-- they were called Technos.  
  
The now-digimon race of Technos blossomed in the UD. They were still perfectionists, but had dwindled a bit after all that had happened from the splitting of the Bronze race to now. They strived to be perfect, and they succeeded to for the most part. Their attack statistics were off the chart. The only thing that blew them away was their low defense and armor class.  
  
Then, the cycle began to start all over again. The digimon Techno Acourmon decided the Technos wern't good enough. He wanted something more. Perfection wasn't achieved daily, and he knew it too. He created a portal to the digiworld, and began to sew chaos.  
  
Acourmon was all-powerful compared to the digimon that were in the digiworld. Earth years and weeks and time had been adopted by the Technos, and they had almost forgotten all the ruus and yuus they use to go by. It had been only about 20 years after the Technos jumped to this reality that Acourmon began to think the digiworld was full of pathetic creatures that knew nothing.  
  
Indeed, the digimon were immature. Acourmon began to delight in killing them, and found it even more amusing that despite how badly he killed them or their death, they always came back. It amused him greatly.  
  
Baal, Mephisto and Diablo began to notice that Acourmon was taking such actions. They found this as the perfect step out. They had to be rid of the soul stones, and they were planning to use Acourmon to do just that.  
  
Acourmon didn't know know the three evils were. He was a native born digimon in the UD, the second real Techno, not adapted Techno, and he didn't know their terrible past, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He ignored them, figuring they were some low digimon that spoke psychicly.  
  
Bad move for Acourmon. Baal was infuriated. Mephisto found it amusing that Acourmon was such a pathetic fool. Diablo was getting annoyed by Acourmon's attitude. Baal began wreaking destruction everywhere in the digiworld to prove his power to Acourmon. Eventually, he got Acourmon to see his side.  
  
Though Acourmon began to understand the three's power, he still didn't care. He only wanted to kill of the digimon because his Techno instincts were just that from the beginning -- if it's not perfect, it's gotta go. He destroyed more and more digimon every day, but they always seemed to come back.  
  
The three evils decided that was enough from the fool. They possessed him, and forced him to open a portal to the UD, and reviel where it was. The three evils had been searching to find how to get to the UD, and destroy it before the Technos stopped them like the Horadrim had stopped them before. Acourmon didn't resist. He was weak in his mind, just strong in strength. They opened the blue portal, and used the infested Acourmon to lead weaker digimon into the portal and to the UD, then last themselves, to finally destroy all that was left of the Technos.  
  
The Technos saw the newcomers differently. They did not destroy them. They didn't have the warfare attitude of Acourmon. Instead, they decided to try to perfect them. And there the terrible training started on all the digimon that had been forced into the portal. They didn't have a choice whether or not to be perfect. They just had to. The Technos didn't know anything other than perfection.  
  
The Technos natively born there tried to make the newcomers perfect in every area. It was bound by their past that pure Technos' defense and armor class would never be high, and they forced it upon their guests that perfection in that feild as well as attack would be achieved. It worked, too. Many, many perfect digimon came from the training and lived in the UD, some returned to the Digital world.  
  
Those who returned to the Digital world instantly noticed something about them wasn't right. The creatures around them weren't as...perfect. They stumbled up constantly and always were so weak. The intraining Technos would easily fry champions and ultimates, and they wondered why their compedators weren't perfect.  
  
It didn't take long for the converted Technos to learn they weren't the same as the other digimon. They learned to harness their powers appropriatly, so one attack wouldn't totally kill the other digimon. Then, as that and the natural trait of a Techno to adapt, settled in, they became one with the digimon, and the type of Techno began to be accepted into the Data, Vaccine and Virus catagories.  
  
Baal, Mephisto and Diabo were sewing chaos upon the UD at this point. They constantly destroyed the Technos there, and eventually killed off all the Technos that had followed them through the portal in the first place. A few native born Technos and a few converted ones escaped to the digiworld, but the three evils followed them, with Acourmon as their vessel.  
  
Techno life was going great in the digiworld until the three evils returned. The three evils wanted the Technos to be hated, to be destroyed, to be feared. They didn't want them to be welcome. They didn't want them to be accepted. They wanted them as outcasts, because they were once Electrons. Technos and Electrons were proven enemies and as Electrons, they wanted only the worst for their Techno brethern.  
  
Baal started off with destroying many of the digimon and making it seem like the Technos had done it. Mephisto invoked Hatred in the digimon, making them intensely hate the Technos. Diablo made them terribly fear them. The digimon who had once been their friend now were depised of them, and didn't want anything to do with them. In fact, they wanted to kill them.  
  
The Technos were confused. They didn't do anything, nor did they know of the Evil presence nearby, the presence of the three evils, the last three Electrons left in the universe, when the entire Techno and Electron population was eraticated as Avalar was eracticated.  
  
They wanted revenge.  
  
The Technos who remained-- there were five of them-- killed Acourmon, releasing the three evils control momentarily. Then, sadened and heavily depressed they opened a portal to the UD again, and left the digiworld -- hopefully for all eternity-- from a place where they figured they would never be accepted, because they were different.  
  
The UD was cleaned up by the five remaining Technos, and eventually the Techno race started up once again. They started at a spurt, lots of obsticles were ahead of them. But finally, the Techno digimon race started up again.  
  
The Technos were living in peace for a while, about 60 or so years, when a digimon closely related to Acourmon appeared. He was called Courmon, and he was influenced just as much as Acourmon by the Three evils. He, on the other hand, was a digidestined digimon. He had a digidestined named Jaron, but after being infected by the three evils, he killed his digidestined in a rage of madness.  
  
When Courmon finally found out what he had done, he was broken by depression, and driven mad by grief. Mephisto slyly came up to him and said he would be forgiven if he only gave his soul to him. Courmon was depressed, so he accepted. Mephisto had gained control over Courmon, and started up the plan again to destroy all the Technos.  
  
Baal and Diablo gained simmilar vessels, and followed their older brother into battle. They caused a huge clash between Technos and Digimon, and for a while, got the Technos hated by Digimon again. The Technos were beginning to be annoyed by their behavior, for a new generation of Technos they were dealing with, not the same generation as before.  
  
As the clash settled down again, Baal, Mephisto and Diablo began to grow weary of trying to destroy all the Technos. Instead, they decided to get another approach to this lovely new world of possibilities. They sewed the same chaos as before on Digimon as they had done to the Technos and Electrons before. They destroyed bonds, invoked hatred, and inplanted fear.  
  
They were carried in the circlet to another abandoned church by some Digimon who figured the circlet was nothing more than a simple artifact. It didn't matter to the three evils. They had power beyond the grave. Under another church they began to develop their dark powers to control the mind, and their evil spoiled the ground. Nearby the abandoned church and graveyard there was a small town of a few digimon. The three evils wrecked havoc on these digimon, driving them insane to kill those around them.  
  
When the digimon were caught, they were punished greatly for their crimes. The three evils had done well. They began to build up their army underground, under the church, simply outside the now-abandoned town. They called it Tristram after the town they had come from when they were alive.  
  
As their powers greatened, their will rose stronger. The stone like labyrinth that was below the churchyard became their homeland, as they captured digimon and twisted them in unbelievable ways, to suit them to be demons. Underneigh the labyrinth was a catacombs layer, which had use to been used by clergymen to store wine. They used this earthen area to power up on even more dangerous demons.  
  
Below that, they found a lake of lava, and it reminded them of the Great Volcano back in Avalar. This festering cave area was full of pools of lava and natural cavern. And yet below that, the three evils found their home, more caves, and they made it hell itself.  
  
In this new hell, they incorporated demons with extreme powers, and switch locks that would throw to destroy, many many little labrynth things recided in there. It was there that they rested, in the circlet of soul stones, until the day when a new physical body would present itself.  
  
And so...that's where this story leaves off. The history of the Technos, the Three Evils, and the Tnarians comes to a close. 


End file.
